happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Chickhood". Plot (After Manny's decide, Mumble continue his narrate on the story) *Mumble: As far as we can get, let's go over to Chinstrap-Land. (In Chinstrap-Land's beach, chinstrap penguin adults were getting out of the water and feed food for the chicks) *Mumble: Chinstraps usually get out of the water and feed food for their chicks. (A leopard seal was growling, planning on eating the penguins for later) *Mumble: Leopard Seals, they eat penguin for dinner along with eating aliens who is recording and video taping them. (In the King Penguin colony at King Penguin Land) *Mumble: In King Penguin Land, king penguin chicks survive the cold as they get ready to be feeded by their parents. The fur seals are the enemies of the king penguins. (After a little growl of a fur seal, it goes back to Emperor-Land, Memphis and Maurice were walking) *Memphis: So Maurice, have you find any fish? *Maurice: No. *Memphis: You know anything from my boy Mumble. *Maurice: I heard, you dropped him. *Memphis: That was during the mating season. My son will never do it to a chick again. (Meanwhile, Penguin Elementary was being set up for next week) *Noah: So Viola, how everything? *Miss Viola: 80% *Noah: Next week, all the chicks have to go to school to learn about their heartsongs like all of the parents do. *Miss Viola: This emperor nation could anyways change. *Noah: I have learned something about the next school year since Memphis' second chick was born. *Miss Viola: I think, one of my classmates, Mumble has that problem but not Phoenix. *Noah: This will teach a lesson. (In Memphis and Norma Jean's cave) *Mumble: Man, school is coming back. *Phoenix: Mom, do i really have to go to school? *Norma Jean: Yes, your new here and you must learn to sing your heartsong so you don't be a penguin after all. *Phoenix: Okay. *Mumble: Can i sing? *Norma Jean: No, you can't sing. Astrakhan try many problems about you and your singing. *Mumble: What? *Phoenix: Don't panic. Everything will be fine. *Mumble: Phoenix, i think, we should be careful. *Phoenix: Your right. *Mumble: Come on, let's play. *Phoenix: Okay. (Back in Adelie-Land) *Roy: Attention everyone! Adults only! It's time to go fishing! *Rimon: Goodbye son, watch out for the skuas as we get back. *Ramón: I will. (Ramón's parents leave Adelie-Land and head over to the ocean with the other adults as they start to go swimming.) *Rio: Hey Ramón. *Ramón: Hello Rio. *Rio: Wanna play tag? *Ramón: Sure, *touch Rio* Tag your it! (Rio run from Ramón by playing a game of tag) *Raul: I hate when skuas come to eat us. *Nestor: They always hungry for food. *Lombardo: Yeah, they always try to eat the chicks whatever they want. *Raul: And my life will not get any worse. (The four skuas are coming back, planning to eat the adelies) *Rio: Oh no, not them again. *Ramón: We must be brave. *Raul: I think, they want to eat us. *Rio: Come on, we have to hide. (Six adelie penguin chicks are hiding while the skuas are looking for them) *Boss Skua: I see nothing at all. *Dino: Where is that adelie i was trying to eat? *Frankie: We are back again. *Vinnie: Even, they are no leopard seals around for them to eat. (With the chicks) *Rio: Be careful, the skuas may want to eat you. *Raul: I guess, that not what i wanted to do in my chickhood. *Nestor: Or a troublemaker. (Back at Emperor-Land) *Mumble: Hey Phoenix. *Phoenix: What? *Mumble: Should we hang out with Gloria and Catherine? *Phoenix: Sure. *Mumble: Hey Gloria. *Phoenix: Catherine. *Seymour: Watch it! The ladies are mine. *Mumble: Hey! *Phoenix: Get out of there! *Seymour: Yo man! Do you think, you can past by me? *Mumble: Let us here! *Seymour: No use Mumble, i am the best singer than you. *Mumble: You're just a failure at singing. *Seymour: WHAT? *punch Mumble's beak* *Mumble: AAAAHHHH! *Phoenix: Mumble, are you okay? *Seymour: Take that, you caused a lot of trouble in Emperor-Land. *Phoenix: Stop saying that! *Seymour: Why you little- *Seymour's Mom: SEYMOUR! *Seymour's Dad: You're grounded for eight days. *Seymour's Mom: Kids, just go home. *Phoenix: Don't worry Mumble, everything will be alright. *Mumble: Okay, take me back home quicky. (Back in Adelie-Land) *Rio: Guys, keep sneaking, the skuas will be close. *Ramón: I am trying. *Raul: Will you shut the fish up already. *Rio: WHAT?!? *Boss Skua: Who goes there? *Rio: SKUA! (Four skuas started to chase over the chicks) *Ramón: Run as you can! *Raul: Adelie penguins are fast runners. They run even more than emperor penguins. (As hiding in a cave, the skuas land and about to eat the chicks) *Rio: I hate this day. *Raul: This day sucked even more. *Dino: Well, well, well. I saw you before, i am here to eat you. *Rio: Oh no. *???: GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! (It was Roy who was throwing rocks at the skuas and flying away) *Rio: Roy! *Roy: Very mad and disappointment. *Rio: What? *Roy: Come and see me now. (The screen changes to Dylan being worried about predators) *Dylan: You mean the predators are going after us?! *Andrea: Relax Dylan, Manny has the power to defeat the birds. *Dylan: He's weak, he is the littlest child in here. *Manny: No i'm not. *Dylan: Oh, believe me. *Manny: Don't think about it. *Dylan: You drive me nuts. *Manny: How about. *All: NO! (Manny's family look at the group copying and continue to make nests) *Manny: You guys need to learn. *Dylan: Okay son, we will do this all day and night. *Manny: Night time is where the bats come. *Andrea: There's no bats Manny. *laughs* Are you kidding? *Manny: No, you know what? I hate leopard seals. *Dylan: Leopard seals eat penguins like us. *Manny: So, we have to do something about it. *Andrea: We will discuss it at night. *Manny: Okay mom. *Dylan: Now don't do any mistakes around here. *Manny: I will. *Dylan: Understand? *Manny: Yes. *Dylan: Good. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 4) Previous: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Chapters